Granting Innocence
by Anonymous Tokumei No
Summary: Sometimes a simple fight can bring back lost memories, and lost innocence... Was originally a One-Shot but could be more depending on reviews MxM


**'Sometimes I wonder what Im doing with such a piece of crap like yourself,' Mello screamed, red in the face as he through his arms around for emphasis!**

**Matt felt his fist ball, as he bitterly visually examined the floor, head held down.**

**Matt tried hopelessly to divert his attention from Mello's cruel words, but to no avail.**

**Mello's hate filled words seemed to go on forever, as Matt wondered how much more he could take until he exploded.**

**'Aww, look at Matt,' Mello sarcasticly coo'd 'You look like your about to cry.'**

**Matt did nothing, as a sharp pain suddenly erupted on the left side of his face. Effectedly knocking him off balance, and cracking his goggles.**

**Matt just sat there, eye's trained on the floor, as his left hand covered his swollen cheek.**

**Matt hated when Mello was like this. Ever since the day Mello was caught in that horrendous explosion that nearly killed him, and burned off forty percent of his face.**

**Mello had changed, and not in a good way.**

**He wasnt the small boy Matt had once known so well, the one he had grown up with at Whammy's. The one he had fallen inlove with. No this was a Mafioso monster, who had killed, and slowly been killed from the inside out. This Mello was alot more sadistic, and got his kicks from making everyone around him's life more miserable, and since he only had Matt left, all of that was transferred twords him, and Matt hated it!**

**Hated it with a passion, but of course Matt would never say so out loud, he didnt have the courage to.**

**Matt felt himself being lifted off the ground by the collar of his shirt. Pulling him out of his peaceful thoughts.**

_**'Matty do you think Ill ever beat Near, and succeed L," a yound Mello asked.**_

**'Say something you stupid piece of shit,' Mello yelled, as he began to shake Matt like a rag doll. Matt simply looked down at the ground and said nothing, even as his shoulder was currently being dislocated.**

_**Matt who sat on the swing, aside from Mello, only looked down at the ground. 'Im sorry,' Matt continued 'I wont lie to you, and fill your head with false hope Mellz.'**_

**Mello than dropped Matt on the floor hard.**

_**Mello was silent for a long time, and just looked down at the ground.**_

**'Your fucking useless,' Mello said again, and than kicked Matt with the sole of his boot. Matt's rib was hurting like a bitch, but still he neither cried, nor said a word.**

_**'Thank you,' Mello finally spoke in a soft whisper.**_

**Mello stood over Matt, and kicked him a couple more times.**

_**Matts swing came to a halt.**_

**Matt's blood stained Mello's boot, along with the floor, and Matt's cloths, as he spit it out, and still said nothing. Lost in his once beloved memories.**

_**'Huh?'**_

**'Look at me,' Mello demanded, but Matt just looked at the ground.**

_**Mello suddently appeared infront of Matt and pulled him off the swing and into a hug.**_

**Mello wasnt finished there, he was pissed, and Matt wasnt making it any better.**

_**Mello baried his face in Matt's shoulder, and cried.**_

**'I fucking hate you,' Mello screamed, and kicked Matt once more, as hard as he could in the rib!**

_**Matt gently patted Mello on the back, soothingly.**_

**Matt still did nothing, though one of his ribs was most likely broken.**

_**'Ill never give up Matty,' Mello's muffled voice said 'Ill make L proud, and you proud, and even my parents.'**_

**Matt's natural defence against pain is to shut off his mind, and go into his happy place, which was his childhood memories.**

_**'Im already proud of you Mellz,' Matt whispered.**_

**Mello spit on Matt, and grabbed him up one last time by his collar. 'Say something!'**

_**'Im already proud of you,' he repeated once more in his head.**_

**'Im already proud of you,' Matt whispered.**

**Mello held a look of confusion, until the words suddenly sunk in, and his eyes went as wide as dinner plates.**

**'M-matt,' Mello studdered, as he dropped Matt once again on the ground.**

**Matt saw it, it was there, if only for a second, but it was still there. The old Mello Matt once knew. Matt tried to smile, but every where hurt to much. Until everything went black.**

This was originally suppost to be a one-shot, but I would really like to make this into a story... So review and give ideas

I do not own DeathNote or the charecters displayed in my story


End file.
